As the conventional false-twisted yarn having a soft touch and an appropriate resilience, there is known a mixed filament false-twisted yarn comprising at least two kinds of filaments having a different denier and having entangled portions appearing intermittently in the longitudinal direction thereof, in which large-denier filaments form mainly a core portion and small-denier filaments form mainly a sheath portion (see, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 47-18060, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 60-22092, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-112325).
In this false-twisted yarn, a bundling property is given by such entangled portions and a bulkiness is given by open portions located between two adjacent entangled portions. Although this processed yarn has a soft touch, the resilience is poor and the touch is different from that of a worsted yarn-like processed yarn.
A false-twisted yarn having a worsted yarn-like touch, in which the touch of the above-mentioned mixed filament false-twisted yarn is improved, is proposed in, for example, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 61-19733 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 55-98931. This yarn is a false-twisted yarn having a two-layer structure, in which filaments having a smaller denier are substantially continuously wrapped around larger-denier filaments constituting mainly the core in the form of an alternately twisted yarn.
A fabric formed by using this type of alternately twisted yarn-like processed yarn has both a soft touch like that of a worsted fabric and a good resilience. Especially, a thick woven fabric having a weight of at least 200 g/m.sup.2 is suitable for use as a material of a product for autumn and winter wear because the fabric has a warm feel in addition to the above-mentioned characteristics.
To obtain the same effects as found in the above-mentioned thick woven fabric by applying this alternately twisted yarn-like processed yarn to a medium-thickness woven fabric having a weight of 100 to 150 g/m.sup.2 (hereinafter referred to as "medium-thickness woven fabric"), the demand for which is now increasing, the inventors used small-denier filaments as the constituent filaments, and as a result and contrary to our expectations, we found that the obtained medium-thickness woven fabric had an extremely poor resilience and bulkiness.
To overcome this defect, we varied the thickness in the large-denier filaments and/or small-denier filaments and prepared various, alternately twisted yarn-like processed yarns, but a worsted fabric-like medium-thickness woven fabric having a soft touch, a good bulkiness, and a satisfactory resilience could not be prepared from these processed yarns.